Starlight
by RedFishGirl
Summary: *BEING REDONE Just as life was becoming seminormal, Jake is sent to England to help in the war effort against You-Know-Who. To say the least he isint exactly happy about leaving behind all his friends in New York.  Watch out Hogwarts, cause here he comes
1. Chapter 1 Leaving You is Killing Me

**This is an experimental chapter so tell me if you like. This is the sequel to my fic "Moonlight"**

~Leaving You is Killing Me~

Jake P.O.V

"Yes Gramps?" I asked."What do you need?"

"Jake, the Dragon Council has chosen you for a very special mission."

"Cool! Where? When? The Am Drag can handle it!"

"Silence! This is a mission in Europe, England to be precise."

"What? For how long?" I asked.

"Well it could take anywhere from 2 months to 6."

"What! I cant just pick up like that! I have friends, family and hey! What about Fi?" **(Its pronounced Fee like I payed a fee)**

"I'm sorry young dragon but this is not an optional mission. We leave at sundown." He said walking away. No. I was shell shocked.

This was bad. Very bad. I couldn't leave just everyone, could I? Nobody was going to like this one bit. Not at all.

I ran out the door of the electronics shop and 4 blocks over to Fi's apartment. I burst through the door yelling "FI!" I heard a crash.

Ah crap. I probably made her break something. I looked around the living room for signs of her but found none.

I slowly made my way to her room. "Fi?" I called out again, softer though.

"Yes Jake?" Came the call from her room through a slightly closed door.

I ran to the door and pushed it open. "Hey, do you have work off tonight?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. Why?"

"Can you meet me at the park at 4:00 ?"

"In our spot?"

"Yes. Okay sorry about barging in but I gotta go now." I leaned over and kissed her forehead and was back out the door in less than a minute.

But that was what I loved about Fi. She understood me and didnt freak out when I made no sense.

But I had no idea what she was going to think about this move. Probably hate it. She might even feel abandoned.

Would she be mad? Angry? Or terribly sad? I wondered the whole way to the skate park. At the skate park I saw Trixie and Spud on a half pipe. I called them over. Aww man what was I gonna say?

" Hey Trix, Spud ermmm well.."

"Spit it out already Jakey."

"I'm leaving."

"But you just got here!" Spud protested.

"No Spud leaving, leaving. I'm going to England for a secret mission from the Dragon Council. I don't know how long I will be gone but its gonna be a while."

"WHAT?" They yelled.

"What do you think your doing picking up like this? Leaving us. Leaving Fi? It has only been 3 months since she died, Jake. She's going to feel like you abandoned her." Trixie snapped.

"I know and its killing me to leave but this is an order."

"Man you are in some deep shit" Spud said.

"You think I don't know that? I have to leave the love of my life to go hang with tea-sipping pansy's!"

I glanced at my watch almost 4. If I left now I could make it. "Sorry guys I will call you later. Gotta go." I said pulling them both into a deep hug.

This was the last time I was gonna see them for a long time. Man, I was gonna miss these guys. But now I had to go face Fi.

This might just break my heart and hers too. I ran to Central park, trying to make my own deadline. How was I gonna tell her?

I slipped through some bushes to enter the small clearing that was our place. I saw Fi sitting their smiling, with a hint of worry in her green eyes.

Oh yes this was gonna kill me.

"Hey Jake. What is it that you need to talk about?" She asked standing up.

I walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Fi I don't know how to put this, but I'm leaving."

"Break up with me leaving? Or leaving leaving?" She asked a hint of steel in her voice.

"I'm leaving to go to England for a special mission. I don't know how long it is going to take but its going to be a while."

"What? When do you leave?" She asked panic evident in her voice.

"In about an hour."

"But that's so soon! Why do they have to take you? Why can't they take someone like that jerk Fred Nerk?" She asked tears streaming down her cheeks. I hated when she cried. It made me teary just watching her cry.

"I don't know but I'm the only one for the mission apparently. I'm sorry. Can you stay strong here for both of us?" Fi had been helping me with the Am Drag duties and let me tell ya life was a lot easier with a partner.

She nodded slowly. I hugged her close. "I'm so sorry "I murmured into her hair.

She pulled away bravely. "I can do it" She sniffled.

"That's my girl." I said smiling. I leaned down to kiss her when suddenly…

"Jake! It is time to go!" Gramps voice screeched in my ear. I jumped in fright.

"Gramps, you trying to kill me? Or just make me go deaf?" I muttered.

"Young Dragon we must leave now!"

"But I haven't packed yet!"

"There is no need to pack. Not where your going." He grabbed my arm and nodded at Fi. He threw a handful of black powder at the ground and I

had a last look at my angel for what was going to be a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**Okay big thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter ****That made me happy.**

~Diagon Alley~

Jake P.O.V

When I opened my eyes I was in a crowded street with lots of colorful and strange shops. I turned around looking for Gramps and Fu, but they were no where to be found.

I frowned. We had never had that sort of problem with the transport powder before. I decided to snoop around while I waited for them to find me.

I decided to start with a nice looking shop called 'Olivanders Wand Shop'. I pushed open the door and began my snooping.

Before I had gotten 3 feet a voice called out making me freeze.

"Well, well, well. You are a long way from home Jake Long. I haven't had one of your kind in here in ages."

"Who's there?" I called in the direction of the shelves.

A old man crept out from in between two narrow shelves. "I am Mr. Olivander and I know all about you and what you seek."

"How can you know what I seek when I don't even know what I'm seeking?" I asked indignantly.

"Humor an old man and just go with it." He croaked.

"Just answer this, where the heck am I?"

"You are in Diagon Alley, marketplace for the witch's and wizard's of Britain."

"Ermm alright."

What could go wrong? I would just see what this old man had to sell before slipping out. I watched Mr. Olivander walk back into the shelves muttering to himself.

With my luck he was probably crazy. Aww well. He reappeared a few seconds later holding a long slim box. "Here try this. Give it a wave." I shrugged and opened the box.

Inside was a polished stick. It must be wand from what Nigel had told me. I pulled it out of the box and gave it a wave. BANG! A vase exploded.

"Good heavens no!" cried Mr. Olivander. He grabbed the box and set it on the table. He left again, disappearing inside the shelves. I could here him muttering "Where is it? I could have sworn it was right here."

Moments later a yell of "Eureka!" echoed around the shop.

He bustled out of the shelves and handed me another box.

"11 inches, Elm, dragon scale. Curiously fireproof, but well that might just be a good thing. Only wand I have ever made with dragon scale as a core." He handed it to me.

I picked up the wand and a string of fire shot out, wrapping around me like a flaming ribbon. That was cool. I ginned at Mr. Olivander who smiled right back. But then I remembered a piece of crucial information.

"I can't take this. I don't have any money to pay for it with." I said setting the wand down.

"Take it, free of charge. Oh look I believe your friends are waiting for you." He said pointing at the window. I turned around to see Gramps and Fu holding huge shopping bags. I waved goodbye to Mr. Olivander and walked out the door.

"Hey Gramps, hey Fu."

"Hey kid, sorry for leaving you all alone but we had to get your school supplies."

Then it hit me. I didn't need a wand! Or new school supplies. "I want you to tell me exactly what's going on."

"Fine. Follow me." Gramps said. He turned and walked towards a place with an outdoor patio. We sat down and made ourselves comfortable.

"Well Jake, I have enrolled you in a magical school."

"WHAT?"

SILENCE! Now as I was saying this is part of your mission. There is a dark evil here, of what kind the Council refused to tell. You will be attending a magical academy where you will be the Councils eyes and ears. Remember this is a covert mission. Do not reveal your power to anyone! Am I understood?"

"Yes Gramps." I said.

"Good now wander around and learn about this world. Fu and I will be staying at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. Be there before 7:30. Alright?"

"Fine. See ya." I said getting up. I began to wander the crowded streets that were Diagon Alley. I walked into a very crowded shop full of brooms. What on earth do they do with these? I wondered. Sweep?

Suddenly a loud cry of "Jake!" was heard and a person skidded to a stop in front of me.

"Hey Jake! What are you doing here?" a curious voice asked. I realized the voice belonged to Will, the English dragon.

"Will?" I asked astonished. Maybe he could help me out a bit.

"Yep. In the flesh." He said grinning.

"Can I talk to you? Outside?"

"Sure. Lets go."

We walked out of the shop and onto the street. I pulled him into a deserted alley. "Let me give you a rundown" I whispered "I'm on a covert operation and I was hoping you could help me out."

"What do you need to know?"

"Everything"

An hour later we both walked out of the alley, knowing a whole lot more than we did before.

Will explained all the rules, what everything was, and who not to piss off.

Now I was ready to face the wizarding world. I checked my phone and noticed it was almost 7.

And since it was going to take me a while to find the Leaky Cauldron I said goodbye to Will and set off in search of the inn.

After walking in circles for 10 minutes I decided to ask for directions from the closest person. I tapped a black haired person on the shoulder.

"Hey excuse me"-

"No I will not sign an autograph!" The person said turning around. He was a bit shorter than me and had glasses and a weird scar on his forehead.

"Hey chill out man! I only want directions!" I said.

The guys glare disappeared "Really? You just want directions? You don't know who I am?" He said smiling.

"Um should I?" I asked confused.

"No! Um where do you need directions too?"  
"The Leaky Cauldron."

"That's just down the street. You cant miss it."

"Thanks." I said and walked in the direction he pointed. I arrived at a dingy looking bar. On inquiry I was sent upstairs to our rooms.

I hurriedly ate dinner and got ready for bed. That night I lay in bed thinking about the days events. This was not going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Hogwarts

**Sorry for the wait! I have been super duper busy! I will try to upload more often. dont forget to review with your comments!**

~Welcome to Hogwarts~

We stayed in Diagon Alley for 3 more days.

Between Will, Gramps, and Fu I was more than ready to take on the wizarding world.

But that didn't mean I had to like it. Will and I were currently sitting at Florescues** (Spelling?)** ice cream parlor when a thought occurred to me.

Why the heck was I the one to be doing this? Why not Will?

"Hey Will?" I asked "Why am I doing this job? Why not you?"

"Well you see.. I'm not exactly the strongest dragon out there and the Dragon Council decided they needed someone stronger for the job. I mean seriously? Dude your dragon form is ginormous!"

"Ermmm, thanks I think."

"Sure. Jake?"

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving like, now?"

"Oh shit! Thanks!" I yelled as I ran towards The Leaky Cauldron. I found Gramps and Fu standing outside impatiently.

"Kid we have to go now!" Fu yapped.

"Jake you have made us late. Let's get a move on!" he said turning and walking out of the pub and hopping into a taxi.

Fu followed and I followed him. Why weren't we flying? 20 minutes later we had arrived at a train station. Gramps hustled me to a random wall.

"Alright. This is goodbye. Keep us posted on any suspicious activity."

"Fine. Um where exactly do I go?" I asked looking around.

"Walk through this wall. Hurry just trust me!"

"The funny thing is I don't," I muttered as walked at the wall. I braced myself for impact and was surprised as it didn't come.

I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw.

I was at a train stop and it looked like the train was about to leave.

Okay questions later I thought as I jumped on the train with my trunk.

Looking around for a place to sit I found an empty compartment. Perfect.

I put my trunk up on the rack and settled myself for the ride. Something was missing.

What had I forgotten? I sat there and thought. What is it? I must have lost track of time because when I looked up again it was evening. The door to my compartment rolled open.

"Hey I think this is empty- wait nope," It was the guy from Diagon Alley, the weird one "Oh hey I remember you! That guy from Diagon Alley!"

"Um hey," I replied

"Can me and my friends sit here? Our compartment was overrun by fans,"

"Uh sure. Whatever," I said

He walked in and sat across from me. A bushy haired girl followed along with a tall red headed guy.

"I didn't know you went to our school," He said "I never noticed you before."

"I'm new," I muttered

"Oh did you come from Durmstrang?" The bushy haired girl asked.

"Um not to be rude or anything but who the heck are you guys?"

"Oh sorry," The guy with the glasses smiled "I'm Harry and these are Hermione and Ron."

"My names Jake Long," I said

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said "So did you go to Durmstrang?"

"No"

" Merlin's Academy for Young Witches and Wizards?"

"Nope"

"Salem school Witchcraft and Wizardry?" This was getting nowhere.

"Uh yes" I replied

"Oh! I heard that-"

"Hermione, give the guy a break. He's new and doesn't need to listen to one of you lectures," Ron cut in.

We chatted about random things until the train began to stop. Hermione left to change into her robes.

I dug through my trunk for a one and upon finding one put it on. I looked like a dork.

I hope we don't have to wear these full time. I followed the trio off the train and into some creepy carriages.

As we rode in silence a castle slowly came into view. Wow! It was amazing.

Harry led me to a hall and told me to wait with all these little kids.

I understood when some old guy announced "May the sorting ceremony begin."

I watched as all the little kids around me walked up to a stool when their name was called and put on a hat.

After a minute the hat would call out a weird name. From what Will had told me there were 4 different houses.

He said that I would be sorted into one depending on my personality. "Long, Jake!" A strict looking lady called.

That was my cue. I walked slowly up to the stool, sat down and put on the hat.

_"It has been a long time sice one of your kind has entered these halls," A voice hissed._

"_Why does everyone keep saying that?_

"_You are brave, yes very brave. Strong, intelligent. Gryffindor perhaps? Yet you are cunning and what's this? Very very sad. Ahh you have left someone behind."_

"_That's none of your business!"_

"_Oh but it is. Perhaps Slytherin for your serpentine qualities? All of your kind I have put there in the past. But you, young dragon are different. Well I suppose I don't have a choice."_

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. Well that was weird. I saw Harry and the others and went to sit with them.

"Nice of you to join us," Harry said

"Thanks"

The old man at the head table suddenly clapped his hands and foods of all different shapes appeared on the table.

"Dig in" Harry said smiling "And welcome to Hogwarts."


	4. Chapter 4 First Day

~First Day~

After dinner Harry, Hermione, and Ron led me to Gryffindor tower.

As I walked along the cold hallways I noticed extra movement out of the corner of my eye.

The pictures were moving. What? That's impossible right? I sighed.

I guess I would have to get used to the wizarding world. The other's stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a hideous pink dress.

"Cornucopia," Hermione stated clearly. The portrait swung open to reveal a large room with a couple of couches and a large fireplace. Sweet.

"Goodnight guys," Hermione said yawning as she walked to a staircase that I hadn't noticed.

"Come on," Hairy said as he headed in the opposite direction. I followed him up yet another staircase and into a room with three beds.

"So it looks like you will be rooming with us his year," he said flopping down on a bed.

I walked over to the bed with the window and sat down. I looked out the window at the slight sliver of moon lighting up the sky.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" he asked kneeling in front of his own trunk and pulling various items out.

I have to admit I was a little curious to see what Gramps and Fu had packed for me.

Getting up I pulled open the trunk. Clothes, Clothes, toothbrush, picture- Wait picture.

I pulled out the square frame and smiled. It was a picture of me, Spud, Trixie, and Fi.

It had been taken a month after the incident. Fi was sitting on my shoulders laughing as Trixie was pushing Spud to the ground.

Those were good times. I wonder how Fi's doing right now.

* * *

Felicity P.O.V

I stared at myself in my dressing room mirror.

I had just finished performing and was about to go home.

I hadn't been feeling good all night and now I just wanted to sleep.

But I didn't want to sleep alone. I wanted Jake's arms around me, for him to be here instead of that blasted country.

That settles it I thought. I go up and ran out the door past my apartment and stopped at Jake's building.

Creeping up the fire escape I pulled open his window and slid into his room.

I quietly tiptoed to his bed and got comfortable. Why did you have to go? I thought as I drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Jake P.O.V

I stared up at the canopy of my bed. Too early to be awake. Need more sleep. I had just closed my eyes when an alarm went off. Then another. And another.

"Aw screw this," I muttered as I got up.

10 minutes later I was following Ron and Harry down to breakfast. We sat down at the table next o Hermione. Nobody was eating.

"What?"

"Just wait for it," Ron said. The next second hundreds of owls flew in through the windows.

I watched as they landed in front of their respective owner.

Surprisingly enough an owl landed in front of me. I pulled of the letter it held out to me and opened it up. I was from Fu.

_Hey Kid,_

_Just checking in. Sorry we dumped this on you so soon. Trixie, Spud and Fi say hi .Try to stay under the radar. Good luck._

_~ Fu_

I smiled at the letter and folded it up. Turning back to breakfast I stared at a plate of sausages.

I shoveled a couple onto my plate.

Taking a bite I grimaced. Cold. Making sure no one was looking I took a deep breath and blew a tiny tongue of flame at my plate.

As soon as the sausages took on a rosy glow I stopped. I smirked at my plate.

Ahh yes. It rules to be a dragon. After breakfast Harry showed me to my first class.

"Okay," he muttered looking at my schedule "Looks like you have almost all the same classes for me. Except for History of Magic. Excellent!"

Well at least I won't be a complete loner.

I walked slowly to my first class, Charms. Everybody filled into a room and took a seat.

A very short man appeared on the desk in the front of the room. "Welcome back my wonderful students!" He began. I dropped my head to my desk.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

So far I had barely survived through Charms, Transformation, Astronomy, Potions, and History of magic.

Now I was heading to my last class of the day. Care of magical creatures. This should be interesting. I arrived at the hut where we were supposed to meet our teacher.

"'Ello there students. I am your care of magical creature's professor, Hagrid." A giant man said coming around the side of the hut. Damn this guy was HUGE!

"Now since you are all sixth years I thought we would start off with another animal this year.

This year since all the flobberworms died we will start off this semester by learning about dragons.

This will be a 7 week long unit."

I stiffened.

Why oh why did we have to learn about dragons first?

With my luck somebody smart would figure it out and I would fail this mission.

This guy probably had better facts than Professor Rotwood.

I sighed and resigned myself to listen to a giant talk about my kind like we were monsters.

Oh Joy. What an amazing first day. Not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Important Authors Note!**

I'm sorry to say this but I will not be continuing this story until I get at least 10 reviews.

I am sorry, people who have been enjoying this story but I need to know if people like it enough to continue.

Criticism, ideas, whatever. Anything would be helpful at this point.

Thanks. I hope I will be able to start writing again soon.

~Princess Evermore


	6. Chapter 6 We All Fall Down

**Thanks for all the constructive criticism ! It was all really helpful. I didnt think people liked this story that much so I was really suprised with how fast the comments came in. Okay so I tried to make this chapter longer. Please review with your comments!**

~We All Fall Down~

I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. This magic business was tough.

That slime ball Snape given me a detention because I didn't know what a beezor was.

Who the hell knew what a Beezor was? I grumbled a goodnight to Harry and Ron and fell into a deep sleep.

_In Jakes Dream_

When I opened my eyes I was walking through the forbidden forest.

"How the heck did I get here?" I wondered aloud. I heard something calling my name.

"Jake, Jake, find me Jake!" The voice got louder.

I could tell it was a woman's voice. I ran towards the source.

This was important, I could feel it in my bones.

I pushed myself harder and ran as fast as I could towards the voice.

I came upon a clearing with a large lake I stopped.

Two dragons suddenly appeared, rupturing the calm. One was black and one looked like… me.

A white cloaked figure appeared below the fighting dragons. The person called out to me.

I reached out as if I could grab them when suddenly a sword was thrust through the center of their chest.

The cloaked figure collapsed in a heap. The surroundings wavered and changed into a large white palace.

A beautiful woman stood on a balcony facing me. Red hair framed her heart shaped face.

"Jake, remember me, you have to remember me!" She called.

"Who are you?"

"Remember Jake, remember, don't forget," She said frantically

"Just tell me your name so I can help you,"

"You must remember," she called as the castle disappeared and the woman fell into black nothingness.

I sat up in my bed with a gasp.

I was sweating like I had run a marathon and my breath came in short pants.

Hopping out of bed I stared out of my window. What the hell does this all mean?

* * *

Somewhere really far away

"Selene you must awaken your daughter,"

The white dragon looked up "I don't have the power Beowulf! You know that. Only Falkor's child may awaken her. If he ever awakens himself"

"Why don't you just let Draco have her? You know that is here she belongs."

Falkor snarled and lunged at Beowulf "Jake is twice the dragon your boy will ever be. Anyways your boy is allied with the dark one,"

"That doesn't matter."

"Enough!" The giant dragon at the head of the table yelled. "Selene, please summon your daughter here,"

"Lord Zeus I would if I could,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I cannot find her anywhere on earth!"

"You lost your own daughter? She and her mate are the only chance we have of survival!"

"Enough Beowulf! I believe she mourns for her lost love. We must wait and watch. The fates shall decide." Zeus roared.

"If the fates are allowed to play their games there will be no hope."

"There is always hope. Remember that,"

I was walking down the hallway to History of Magic when a familiar smell hit my nose.

I looked around the corridor. Nobody there but me and some bleach blond guy.

But that was impossible. I hadn't detected another dragon before, why now?

Had I missed it? I had been missing many things lately.

I almost forgot what my friends and family looked like.

I narrowed my eyes at the guy and sniffed again.

Yep no mistaking it this guy had to a dragon.

The blond guy walked towards me and said "Watch your back Long. If you're not careful you might get burned."

I watched him walk away fuming. Another dragon.

Okay that I could handle but being challenged? Now that just was a blow to my pride.

Damn bleach blond. Why was it that anyone blond in my life had to be evil?

I sighed and walked towards my History of Magic classroom.

Something had changed overnight. I could barley smile anymore.

After my dream last night I was genuinely scared.

For what I wasn't sure, but there was no mistaking that feeling.

I walked into the classroom lost in thought, and plopped down in my seat.

Professor Binns**(Spelling?)** floated into the classroom.

I shuddered. No way was going to get used to that anytime soon.

"Today class, I will be assigning essay partners for your essay on the battle of Florin. Here are the pairs. Seamus and Pravati, Katie and Dean, Jake and Ginny-,"

I looked up when my name was called. Who was Ginny? Something tapped me in the shoulder. I turned around and froze. Impossible. The girl standing in front of me was Fi.

"Fi?" I whispered

"No, Ginny," the girl said back. Then I saw the differences. This girl had lots of freckles and brown eyes while Fi had perfect porcelain skin and green eyes.

"Sorry, it's just you reminded me of someone I used to know." I said. Something rushed into my heart and I felt warm again.

That's what was missing. Fi was missing. She was back home listening to Rotwood rant about magical creatures.

I had forgotten. I had forgotten the most important thing in my life. Heck she was my life. And I had forgotten.

I studied Ginny closely for the next 10 minutes. She looked up and met my gaze.

"I can tell your hurting you know," she said surprising me. I sighed.

"Let me in. Tell me what's wrong. It's bad to keep all those feelings bottled up," She said gently. Maybe letting one person in would be okay.

"Meet me in the common room tonight at midnight. Please."I said.

She nodded "All right. Now in the battle of Florin, Sir Rupert…"

I walked to care of magical creatures slowly, lost in thought.

Did I make the right choice? What if she told everyone my secret?

Heck I barley even knew the girl, how did I know I could trust her?

I stopped in front of Hagrid's hut. Squeezing through the crowd I manuvered my way over to Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

Hagrid stood in front of us grimacing.

"Sorry I was late but I had a few things to take care of." He rumbled.

"Like what Hagrid?" Hermione piped up.

Hagrid sighed "I don't want to alarm you but I am sure we have a dragon somewhere in the forbidden forest." Gasps erupted from the students. Whispers echoed through the crowd.

"I have been tracking it and it appears to be wounded in some way."

"Do you know how that happened?" Hermione asked.

"No it could be any number of things like a flesh wound, malnutrition, heartbreak-"

"Did you say heartbreak?" I asked, surprising myself.

"I'm glad you asked because that is what we will be learning about today. Contrary to popular belief dragons very loving creatures. They just don't show it around humans their natural enemy. Now as you know dragons are monogamous creatures.

They mate for life. Nothing can break the bond they share. Now a dragon may suffer heartbreak when a mate dies or is gone for long periods of time. Heartbreak is more common in female dragons, which is odd because they are usually more dangerous and fierce.

Heartbreak symptoms are most commonly starving itself, searching for its mate until it collapses and dies, or they go on a rampage, destroying everything in its path. Heartbreak is usually very rare and occurs more often in younger members of the species that mated before reaching the age of 18."

"You make them sound so human," Hermione said "How can anything so monstrous be loving? Or even remotely human?" Mumbles of agreement sounded throughout the crowd

"Well I don't exactly know the answer to that but if you will recall, in last night's reading we learned that dragons were the first creatures on earth. So maybe muggles and wizards descended from dragons, I don't know. Don't forget to write an essay on diseases Dragons can contract. I will expect that parchment to be at least 11 inches long. Dismissed." He said turning and entering his hut.

This was too much. What if Fi got Heartbreak? What would I do?

Who was this rouge dragon and where did it come from? Was it the guy who had challenged me in the corridor?

I was too full of questions to be hungry so I skipped dinner and instead sat in the common room with the pictures I had of Fi spread around me.

I must have sat there for a really long time because when I came out of my trance like state the fire had burned down to a tiny flame and Ginny sat across from me watching.

Sitting up, I looked at her.

"How long have you been sitting here?" She asked quietly.

"A long time," I replied.

She got up and walked over to me. She looked down at the small pile of pictures. "Who's this?" She asked holding up a picture of Fi and I at the carnival.

"That's Fi," I said suddenly chocked up.

"Are you ready to talk about her?" She asked gently.

I nodded. I took a deep breath and began "Ginny do you believe in shape shifters?"

"Well I suppose anything's possible right?" She said uneasily

"Well Ginny I have a secret. I have the power to transform into a dragon. Other people can do it to."

"You mean like an animagus?" She asked

"No. This is something you are born with. Don't interrupt me because I need to get this all out. As I was saying I am a dragon. I lived in New York and became the special protector of New York called the American Dragon.

I had been fighting evil forces on my own since I was 13. But a few months ago everything changed. Another dragon came to NYC. I met this dragon and we became friends.

Then I met this new girl at school that well, how do I describe this, there was something special about her. I began having dreams about that dragon and the girl. But I didn't put two and two together for a long time.

After a few weeks I realized I had fallen in love with this amazing girl. One night I went to a magical club with a few friends and well as it turns out she was a singer there. That's when I realized she was magical.

It wasn't until later that I learned she was a dragon. After some soul searching I learned she was my soul mate. Then Rose came back. While at a dinner for dragons, a council member betrayed us and killed this girl.

Huntsgirl revealed that she was really Rose just as well, this is hard to believe, She came back to life. She killed the council member and sent Rose into an eternal sleep.

We had just settled down when I had to come here and now I'm worried that she might contract Heartbreak, heck I think I'm getting Heartbreak and everything is just falling apart."

Ginny looked at me sadly "Jake, can you prove that you are a dragon?"

"Yes," I replied. I looked over at the hearth with it's dwindling flame and blew a tongue of fire at it. The fire roared back to life and I smiled.

"Wow. So you really are a dragon. Jake is the girl in the picture, the one who looks like me, Fi?"

"How do you know her name?" I asked shocked

"Well you have been calling me that ever since History of Magic and when you told me this story, well I put two and two together."

"Oh," I said sheepishly

Suddenly a knocking sound came from the window.

Ginny and I jumped up and walked slowly to the window.

An owl hovered right outside glaring at us. Ginny let us in and the owl landed in front of me.

I took the letter it offered to me. What was so important that it couldn't wait until morning? I opened the letter and began to read.

_Hey Kid,_

_I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner but Felicity_**(Fi in case you couldn't tell)** _Has slowly been losing it. She refuses to eat or sleep. I went to check on her this morning but couldn't find her anywhere. I'm sorry kid but she's gone._

_~Fu_

I stared in shock at the letter. It felt like my whole world just cracked.

The last bit of self control I had disappeared as I threw my head back and roared my sadness to the world. I was empty.

I was alone.


	7. Chapter 7 You Again

**Thanks for reading! I started this after my six hour rebellion yesterday. Don't forget to R&R!**

~You Again~

Cold. I had no feeling. No hunger. No need for sleep.

I was cold and alone. I could not muster up the effort to speak to anyone.

There was no point anymore. Fi was gone. Gone. I trudged to Charms with a sigh.

More pointless magic. No one knew what happened except for Ginny.

Right now she was the only one that came close to caring.

"Good morning class, today we will be learning the spell wingardium leviosa-," I tuned myself out after those few words.

No need to listen anymore. Nothing was important enough.

Is this how she felt when I left? Had I really done such a horrific thing?

I played the image of me leaving again and again.

I left again and again. Somebody tapped my shoulder and whispered "Class is over."

I got up and walked to transfiguration.

This had been my favorite class before the sadness came.

Probably because I was so good at it. I understood the act of transforming something into something else because I had done so myself.

I slumped down into my seat and played my memories over and over. A wand rapped down on my desk.

"Care to join us Mr. Long?" I looked up to see Professor McGonagall glaring at me.

She looked at me in angrily but her features quickly morphed into shock.

"See me after class," She said walking back to the center of the class room and continuing her speech on how transforming animals was tricky business.

I tuned her out again and restarted the memories.

I looked up and saw all the other students exciting the classroom.

"Mr. Long, am I right in my presumption that you are not human?" So somebody figured it out. Whoohoo.

I barley mustered up a nod. "Ahh so I take it you are also a magical creature, werewolf perhaps?"

"No, dragon," I was shocked by the sound of my own voice. It was no longer happy and carefree, but dead.

The look of alarm on her face was interesting.

"That explains so much," She muttered "All right you are free to go, just next time try to pay attention during my class,"

I nodded demurely and walked slowly down to the dungeons where the Potions class room was.

Opening the door as quietly as I could I attempted to slip into my seat without anyone noticing.

"Mr. Long, so nice of you to join us," an oily voice sneered.

Ignore him, ignore him. I coached myself mentally.

Just forget him. Not worth it.

"Of course it would be a Gryffindor who was late. 50 points for being late."

Groans arose from the Gryffindor's around the room.

Oh well. Harry and Ron glared at me angrily.

I worked on my amoteia potion.

Three counter clockwise spins and there I was done.

Now if only I knew what this did. I leaned over to catch a whiff of the potion.

I smelt mint and strangely blood. Wrinkling my nose I leaned back and sighed.

Okay so maybe I botched the potion but it doesn't matter.

Class ended and I walked back up to the ground floor's then up about 10 flights of stairs to reach the astronomy classroom.

I saw an empty table in the back and hurried towards it.

It smelled of cats and moldy tea leaves back here but as long as that batty professor didn't see me I was good to go.

Speaking of batty professor's Professor Tawlry entered the room wearing today's concoction of hideous robes.

Today they were bright pink and a muddy green with millions of tassel's hanging off.

Even I could tell that it was hideous.

"Hello, my students. Today we will be learning about the mystic art of tea leaves. Harry could you please pass around tea cups to everyone?"

Harry nodded and got up.

My tea cup had little flames wrapped around the sides. How fitting.

"Now that everyone has their teacup, pour a small spoonful of tea leaves into your cup and stir for exactly one minute then pour out the water and see what your tea leaves will reveal."

Everyone did as they were told.

This was obviously bogus.

I dumped my water back into pot and stared wide, eyed at my teacup.

To me it looked like a dragon in front of a crescent moon.

"Let me see your cup my dear," Professor Tawlry's voice whispered form behind me.

My cup was pulled out of grasp.

"Hmmm. Very interesting. The one you have lost is near. You must remember child. You must."

I stared up at her in shock. Creepy much? The second the class period was over I hurried out of the room.

Walking down the stairs I thought about what she had said.

The one I had lost as near, could that mean She was here?

No impossible I thought as I arrived in front of Hagrids hut.

The giant was already there waiting for us. He looked relatively excited.

"Alright class now I have a treat for you today. Follow me." He said walking into the woods.

The class followed him a long ways into the forbidden forest before we stopped.

In front of us was a huge square, covered in a giant cloth.

I couldn't see inside but a sense of dread grabbed my gut and wouldn't let go.

"Alright now you know the dragon I was tracking? Well I found it lying in the forest. I thought to myself well maybe the class could help me nurse it back to health. Don't be alarmed. It's very sick."

He said as he reached up and pulled the cloth of the cage.

My blood ran cold as I stared into the face of a very dirty white dragon with green eyes and red spikes.

No other dragon looked like this. No mistaking it. This was Fi. Unconsciously I walked forward to the edge of the cage and stopped. I reached a hand through the bars.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hagrid yelled. I ignored him and reached out to touch her face.

Oh Fi what have I done? "Fi?" I whispered. The dragon barley nodded. "Oh Fi. I'm so sorry."

I heard something approaching from my left. I snarled and the movement stopped.

"I have never for the life of me seen a dragon respond to a wizard so kindly." Hagrid whispered.

I had to get her out of here. From the looks of it she couldn't transform back.

Okay what was the date? The full moon was three days away. Maybe that would help.

Anger crept through my veins. Trying to help her? No this was imprisonment!

She should be flying in the sky, not lying half dead in a cage.

"Jake, c-calm d-down," The whisper was so quiet I almost didn't hear it. I wasn't cold anymore. No I was boiling full of liquid rage.

"Jake what are you doing," Harry asked.

I realized I didn't know. I walked back to the rest of the class.

The fire was gone.

I watched as Hagrid lectured about dragons.

What kind of self respecting dragon can't even protect its mate?

* * *

I walked away defeated. I walked the corridors of the castle aimlessly.

The wheels in my mind started turning and I began to hatch a plan.

I talked to many of the portraits for advice.

At the end of a random corridor I stopped awestruck.

There on the wall was a large portrait of two dragons.

One was white and the other red. The white one was in the night portion of and the red one in the day.

They turned to look at me. I swear they even smiled.

The white one spoke "I see you have found us at last. I am Selene dragon of the moon. That idiot over there is Falkor."

Falkor glared at her "I am Falkor dragon of the sun. The better of the two of us."

The white dragon returned her attention to me "Where is my daughter?"

Okay moon and dragon, lets see.. Oh! Fi! "Do you mean Fi?"

"I suppose that is what you call her, where is she?"

"She is trapped in a cage in the forbidden forest,"

The white dragon snorted flames out of her nose. "Idiot! I thought you might be a bit smarter than that idiot over there but apparently I was wrong. If I wasn't a picture right now you would be dead."

"Calm down! Alright I'm assuming you need advice right? Well when Selene gets of her lazy ass in 3 days she will fix everything. Just make sure that the girl is outside in the moonlight."

"Hey I'm not lazy-,"

Okay, well that solves a lot of problems. I snuck away quietly while the two dragons bickered. I ran back to the common room and ran right into Ginny.

"Ginny you will never believe the sort of day I had today- After I filled her in she asked to meet Fi.

"Didn't you see her in Care of Magical creatures?"

"No because we aren't studying dragons yet."

"Oh. Right. Well grab a cloak and lets go."

We crept quietly out of the castle and out onto the grounds. I led Ginny towards the clearing. She gasped when she saw the cage.

"Wait till you see her," I said pulling off the covering.

Fi raised her head and stared straight at Ginny.

I knew that look. It felt as if she was piercing your soul in one look.

"Who are you?" She rasped.

"Gi-Ginny," Ginny squeaked

I walked up to the cage and slipped through the bars.

Any bigger and I never would have fit.

I sat down next to her head and smiled.

Dragon eyes met human eyes as we stared into each others eyes for a moment before the trance was broken by a quite stuttering of "J-Jake? Can- Can you transform too? Please?"

"Ginny I don't think I will fit. But I can try. Dragon Up!"

I said transforming into my dragon form. Huh.

So I did fit. I nudged Fi over a little bit and curled up next to her.

She closed her eyes and began to make a rumbling noise in her chest. I thought she was about to flame until I realized it was ….purring.

"Why are you purring?" I whispered.

"Because I'm happy."

"Purring freak," I smirked. She snapped at me with her jaws and grinned, but that grin suddenly turned into a deep chest-wracking cough.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes I think so. So Ginny tell me about yourself."She croaked.

"Well my name is Ginny Weasly and-"

"Wait Weasly, as in Ron?" I inturupted. He never mentioned having a sister.

"Yes he's my brother. Now as I was saying I am 16 and a half and I live in Ottery St. Catchpool. I have 6 brothers and-"

It went on like that until I noticed the time and we had to leave.

That night I had the first good night of sleep in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome Home

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to upload. I have had no time to type whatsoever. Hope you like this chapter. R&R!**

~Welcome Home~

I sat up in my bed and stretched. Best night of sleep I had had in a while. Yawning I got up. Today was the day.

The day I got her back. Ginny and I went out to visit her again last night.

I was a little worried about being followed and once I thought I heard a wig snap but it turned about to be nothing.

Ginny and Fi seemed to really hit it off and not two minutes into the visit they were talking about girly stuff like shopping.

Then somehow I got dragged into the conversation. I was now scheduled to be kidnapped for a shopping trip.

Oh joy. As I walked down to breakfast I had a bounce in my step.

I sat down at the table and shoveled piles of pancakes and sausages.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. Someone was watching me.

I turned around to meet an icy glare from the one and only Draco Malfoy. The other dragon.

The annoying one. He smirked at me with a I-know-something-you-don't-know kind of smirk.

I turned around now slightly annoyed. What a killjoy. I turned back to my breakfast and shovled my food into my mouth with gusto.

Ginny met my eyes and smiled. She understood how excited I was.

Grabbing my bag I stood up and made my way to the first class of the day, Charms.

I was a little early so I decided to practice the new spell we were learning. I pulled out a quill and my wand.

It was amazing how I had managed to use these two items.

I would trade a good old fashioned pencil for a quill any day and I would defiantly trade my wand for using my dragon powers.

Geez it was like my wand had a mind of its own, always making things explode. But hey, that doesn't really bother me.

Explosions are cool. Back to the topic at hand.

I waved my wand in the swish and flick motion and said, "wingardium leviosa," very clearly, making sure to enunciate my letters. Whenever I attempted to do this spell usually nothing happened.

To my surprise the quill began moving haltingly into the air. It rose higher and higher and then, exploded. You have got to be kidding me. I groaned in frustration.

"My, I see you have made some progress with that spell."

I nearly jumped out of my seat, "Uh professor, hi, um I was just-" I trailed off.

"It's all right. Practice makes perfect you know. You must have a very explosive personality for things to keep blowing up like that."

"Sure, I guess you could say that."

"Keep up the hard work. Your fellow class mates should be arriving any minute now." With that he walked to his desk and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Just like he said people began piling into the room.

The class passed without so much as a glance in my direction n from him.

Transfiguration, Potions and Astronomy passed by without incident also. I guess luck was on my side today.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Now the last class of the day.

Care of Magical Creatures, Also known as Torture 101. But hey, I guess seeing Fi, even if she was being poked and talked about as if she wasn't there, would be nice.

Excitement bubbled up inside of me. If I had been any less manly I might have started to skip.

Thank god for my manliness. I walked up to Harry and company, who were standing in front of the hut, and nodded hello.

"Alright class. You know the drill. Follow me." Hagrid said gruffly as he turned and walked into the forest.

He was carrying a giant steak from god-knows-what. Probably for Fi, I mused.

We all stopped in the clearing in front of the cage. A large green eye peered over her body as Fi studied Hagrid, who had come to the edge of the cage. He turned to us.

"Today class we will observe a dragons eating habits. We shall also see the inside of a dragons mouth and learn about teeth."

He turned back to Fi and threw her the mystery meat. She got up and studied the meat before taking a tentative bite.

The class watched as she chewed and swallowed every last bite, as neat as ever.

Now had it been me I probably would have scarped it down in a single bite, but hey that was me. Hagrid looked slightly shocked and kind of nervous. I could smell his fear.

"Now class, what I'm about to do is an experiment." He said walking up to Fi and stopping a few inches from the cage. Looking very nervous he opened his mouth to speak.

" Dragon, would you please open your mouth so I may show the class your teeth?"

I could have burst out laughing then and there. Whispers broke through the crowd.

I heard Hermione whisper "What is he doing? Has he gone batty? Does he really think that mindless beast is going to do as he says or worse, answer?"

I turned back to the scene before me. Fi looked utterly shocked at being asked a question and just sat there staring at Hagrid for a moment before turning slightly to look at me.

I hid a smile and nodded slightly. She turned back to Hagrid and regarded him silently. Then she slowly opened her mouth and bared her teeth. The whispers of scorn turned to ones of awe.

"Hagrid how did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well you see, when I first found this dragon something seemed different. She seemed too smart for the average dragon, too elegant. So I was just testing my theory that this is not a normal dragon."

Hmm so the giant was smarter than he looked. Hopefully this wouldn't cause any problems. I listened to Hagrid talk about teeth, teeth, and more teeth. Geez if I wanted a lecture on teeth I would just go visit the tooth fairy.

This was so boring. Finally class was over and I hurried back to the castle.

I was caught off guard by a strange smell.

Sniffing I turned around in a couple circles trying to find the source.

My brain and my nose weren't making the connection as to whom or what the smell belonged to.

I growled in frustration and then I realized what the smell was.

On a perfect day things like this just have to come along and ruin it.

Hopefully this one wouldn't be as hostile as Malfoy. I would hate to have two of him running around.

But from what I could tell this one was older. Much, much older. Us dragons liveone heck of a long time. Another thing to worry about.

Now don't get me wrong I am the best of the best when it comes to fighting well anything, but I wouldn't last 10 minutes with a fully grown, fully trained, totally pissed off, really old dragon.

No sir if this dragon wanted to fight well it would end very badly.

Probably with me being smacked around, landing a few hits on it, pissing it off more, and then well nothing.

Hopefully this one was friendly, unlike Malfoy. I shook my head and kept walking back to the dormitory. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

"You got the blanket?" I whispered to Ginny. It was finally time to go get Fi. Ginny had talked me into letting her come along. She said something about girls helping girls and moral support.

"Yep. Ready to go?" She whispered back.

"Ya lets move out."

It was approaching midnight as we snuck out of the castle, watching for any signs of Filch.

The coast was clear so I quietly opened a secret door in the grand hall and we were home free. I ran into the forest, ignoring the weird growls of random creatures, and skidded to a stop in front of the cage.

Ginny slid up behind me. I slid through the bars of the cage and poked Fi in the head. Lightly though so she wouldn't roast me. She turned to look at me and smiled, baring her teeth.

Okay kind of scary but whatever.

"Hey," I whispered crouching next to her head.

"I can feel her coming. The moon is filling me with strength." She whispered back.

I smiled and looked up. Maybe I could try to rip the roof of this cage now. That sounded like fun. I slid out of the cage and moved a short distance away.

"Dragon Up!" I half yelled half whispered. In dragon form I walked over on all fours to see what I could do about this idiotic cage.

I reared up and firmly grabbed the roof with my claws and yanked really hard. The cage creaked and groaned and finally gave way. I threw the roof a couple yards away and sat down satisfied with myself.

At that exact moment the moon hit the exact center of the sky and Fi began to convulse. I watched alarmed as a pale white figure appeared above her. The figure was unmistakably a woman with long black hair and pale white skin.

She wore a long white robe that waved in an invisible breeze. She looked down at Fi and made a sort of rise motion with her hand. FI began to float up into the air until she was level with the woman who I had realized by now, was Selene. Selene frowned down at Fi and sighed.

"Dear child, you have been seriously hurt. Abandoned, cold and alone. I now by the power bestowed in me by the creator return you to your human form." A huge flash of white light and Fi was a human again.

She began floating to the ground when I heard it. A shout and the sound of footsteps. All but Fi turned to look. A flash of red hair came into view.

"Ginny! What are you doing with this creature? Get away from it, it might eat you!" Ron Weasly yelled in horror from the opposite end of the clearing.

Screw any rules I was about to break, I detransformed and caught Fi as she fell to the ground.

I clutched her close to my chest and she responded by reaching up to kiss me. The moment our lips touched the world went black.

* * *

I stood up slowly looking around. Where the hell was I? I turned to see Fi standing next to me looking just as confused as I was. What shocked me though, was what she was wearing. She had on a long white dress that fell in soft billows to the floor.

"What are you wearing?" I gaped.

She looked at me and giggled, "What are you wearing?"

I turned down to look at myself and instantly wished I hadn't. I was wearing what looked like black armor with a red insignia of a dragon circling the sun on the chest and a sharp looking sword at my side.

I looked around and realized we were on a battle field. Wizards were fighting all around us and a couple dragons were fighting in the sky. Then I saw the origin of it all. A black clad figure was battling another guy that looked just like well, me.

Two seconds later I stuck my sword through this guys chest and boom back to the present.

It was like time had frozen and was just resuming when I came to. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were gapping at me and Professor McGonagall was smiling to herself in the background.

"I believe we should all go to the headmasters office now." Professor McGonagall said.

I set Fi down silently but kept an arm around her as we all trooped up into the castle, up a million stairs, and into the headmaster's office.

The Professor wordlessly opened a door and ushered us inside. Everyone sat down in the chairs in front of a large desk. A chair creaked and turned around. Dumbledore regarded us silently.

* * *

I had never been so happy to see my arms. Thank the gods that Jake had somehow made a deal with some higher deity and bam! I was back baby! But the look that old guy was giving me was kind of creepy.

I discreetly scooted my chair closer to Jake's. The old man cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Now I believe I have some explaining to do. But first is everyone in one piece?" He asked. We all nodded. "Well then Harry, Ron, and Hermione I suppose I must tell you. There is another race of dragons out there. They have the ability to transform from human to dragon at will."-

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes Miss Granger. Now your friend Jake here is one of those dragons. I believe this young lady is one too."

"Who exactly are you anyways?" The guy that had to be Harry, unless Harry was a cross dresser, asked me.

"Well um, my name is Felicity Richards and I'm 16 years old."I said shakily.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Richards. Now I have to talk to these three a little longer. Why don't you and Jake just go to bed. Professor McGonagall will show you to your room." Old guy said.

I stood up and Jake mirrored my movement. We followed the Professor down the hallway and down long twisty corridors until we stopped at a picture of two dragons, one red and one white.

She turned to us. "This is your new room. We know about your situation and you shall live here from now on. The password is 'Fire lilies'" She said.

"Fire lilies," I said feeling kind of dum. What was supposed to happen?

To my surprise the portrait swung open and revealed a large room that had a couple of couches and two armchairs sitting in front of a cozy fire.

I stepped into the room and my jaw dropped even farther.

On the ceiling was a mural of clouds and dragons, like you see on the ceilings of churches, but better. I couldn't control myself. I let out a loud girly squeal and began running around.

I ran into a super nice looking kitchen and up some stairs until I stopped in front of a door. What was in here? I wondered opening the door. It swung open with a slight creak of old hinges and I stopped dead in my tracks.

This was a bedroom. The coolest bedroom I had ever seen. Everything was white. That was kinda annoying but I found a little note that said Jake would know how to add color so I discarded that fact.

A giant king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, with all the trappings and stuff. There was a window seat somehow, even though we were in the center of a giant castle, which looked really comfy. I opened another door and walked into a giant bathroom.

Geez they really went all out on this room. I walked into another random room and I could have had a heart attack then and there. I was in a humongous walk in closet that had all my clothes from home, even my club stuff and lots more I had never seen before.

There was a note tapped to the side of the dresser. I pulled it off and read it.

_Dear Felicity,_

_I have learned about your situation so I have taken the liberty of transferring you to my brothers club. It is called 'Club Diamond' My brother's name is Onyx. You start work tomorrow night. Go show those stuffy English people how it done!_

_Love, _

_Sapphire and Ruby_

It looked like they had fought over what to say while writing this note because there were a few lines scribbled out and random ink stains all over the page. Wow.

A new job here in wherever the hell we were. Sounded fun. I walked out of my closet and found Jake sitting on the couch eating popcorn. Typical Jake.

"Jake, come on, let's go hit the sack." I led him towards our room.

There really was nothing else I could call it considering there was only one bed in this place.

Then I made Jake change the colors of the room. The bed was now a pale blue and grey, the carpet was beige, and the walls were a creamy color. I skipped into the bathroom to take a nice long shower and clean up. I totally reeked.

I wonder how Jake could stand the stench of me. The things we do for love. I finished showering and wrapped a towel around myself, walking into my closet to look for some pajamas. I found a baby blue tank top and some light green shorts.

I walked back into the bed room and saw Jake sitting on the bed wearing only a pair of boxers.

He discretely stared at me in what I hope was a good emotion, and I smirked back at him.

I hopped into bed and kissed him goodnight. Snuggling into his warm chest I knew I was finally back to a place I could call home.

**How did you like that? Huh, Huh? Tell me tell me! I wanna know! R&R!**


End file.
